


Never disappoint an old lady.

by Black_Dawn



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Family Secrets, M/M, Meet the Family, Sherlock Being Annoying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 06:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12676695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Dawn/pseuds/Black_Dawn
Summary: Greg is going to miss a football match ... for a cup of tea..





	Never disappoint an old lady.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to CrushedRose for her beta reading..

Greg finally reached for the bed at four o’clock in the morning.  It had been a long day, a long week actually, but following his instinct the caught the killer just before he could kill another victim .. and he did it on his own without Sherlock’s help.

When he woke up in the late morning he found a glass of water and painkillers on bedside table.  He grinned. Mycroft knew him so well, anticipating his usual massive headache after such a rough week.

Greg took a relaxing shower to wash away the last days.… _ohh…. the hot sprays of water were a massage on his old shoulders_....

Finally while having some breakfast he texted his partner.

_“Thank you for the meds, Love.xx” GL_

He waited only a few second for the answer.

**“It was very late last night, or I should say “early morning”, I hope you’ve done with the long nights for now. You deserve some time to relax. Maybe dinner tonight? Shall I ask Anthea to book a restaurant? Any choice? “MH**

_“Yeah I’m done with it until the next one, Love... btw I’m fine for dinner. Do you remember that little Italian restaurant in Soho? “ GL_

**“A very good choice my dear. I will be at home at 6. See you later Gregory. “ MH**

_“You will find me here on the couch watching crap telly. xx” GL_

 

Mycroft put his phone back in his pocket and returned his brother’s gaze.

“You didn’t tell him yet, did you?”  The smug smile was grating on Mycroft’s nerves.

Mycroft sighed.

“How could I? He had a busy week following the Knightsbridge’s killer. It would have been upsetting”

“And when are you going to tell him? I’d rather like to be around to see his face” Sherlock’s smirk was really annoying.

“Sherlock! Don’t you dare! Both of you.” Sherlock didn’t care in the least, he went on.

“I’d like to have a memory of it. Take care brother!” Swirling his coat the consultant detective left the room.

Mycroft sighed, it was going to be very difficult and on the top of everything he already knew Greg wouldn’t like it.

 

When Mycroft got home Greg was lying on the couch watching a football match on telly.

He stood up to greet him in the hallway.

“Hi Love, I’ve found two tickets for the match next Saturday, would you like to join me or maybe I could ask to john…oh and I found a new tuxedo in my closet. Is there some event I forgot?”

Mycroft cleared his throat…oh no…even the football match, the whole world was conjuring against him.

“Do you remember Mother’s old distant cousin? I’m sorry for the match but we have been invited for a tea on Saturday afternoon…surely you forgot it, you’ve been very busy in the last week “

Greg realized.

“Oh shit.  It’s next weekend isn’t? I’m sorry My, I forgot it. Maybe I could join you later, after the match, you could lie telling I‘m working”

Greg walked to the kitchen to put the can of beer in the bin. Mycroft followed him stopping just near the door.

“I’m sorry my dear, she’s very eager to meet you, and you really can’t miss it for a football match. But you will like her, she’s a very clever Old Lady and she likes dogs...as you do.”

Greg sighed, he was going to miss the match to pay visit to an old lady who likes dogs, it wasn’t fair…and even dressed for a social event “I’m sorry My, but why should I wear a tux to talk about chihuahuas with your mom’s old cousin?”

“Corgis, Gregory my dear, She likes corgis...”

Greg froze and turned around his eyes wide as he stared at Mycroft.

“What?!?!!!”


End file.
